Whip It
|writer = Onika Maraj, Nadir Khayat, Alex Papaconstantinou, Bjoern Djupstom, Bilal Hajji, Wayne Hector |producer = RedOne, Alex P. }} "Whip It" is a song by Nicki Minaj from her second studio album, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded. The song was written by Minaj, Nadir Khayat, Alex Papaconstantinou, Bjoern Djupstom, Bilal Hajji, and Wayne Hector, and it was produced by RedOne and Alex P.. It was released on April 2, as a digital download and physical CD along with the album. A music video was planned to be released but it was cancelled. "Whip It" was used as the theme song for the Pink Friday fragrance internet promo ad. It was also included on the Dance Central 3 game exclusive at Walmart. Fans generally regard "Whip It" as one of the best non-singles from the album, and it managed to chart on the US Billboard Bubbling Under hot 100 chart, as well as appearing on the lower regions of the charts in Australia, Canada, Japan and the UK. Background A poll was posted on Minaj's official website, on May 24, 2012, asking the fans to choose the next singles. The poll is divided into three categories. The third category asks the fans to choose between "Pound the Alarm", "Whip It", and "Va Va Voom". "Va Va Voom" had the most votes and won the poll, second was "Whip It", and third was "Pound the Alarm".MyPinkFriday.com Take the Poll & Pick Nicki's Next Single! Retrieved September 16, 2012. "Va Va Voom" was planned to be released on summer of 2012 but fans of both "Whip It" and "Pound the Alarm" asked to release "Whip It" and "Pound the Alarm" as singles, respectively. On June 6, Minaj discussed with her fans about which song should be released as a single. She later confirmed that "Pound the Alarm will be released as a single, instead of "Va Va Voom" or "Whip It."Maraj, Onika. (@NICKIMINAJ). "Looks like France has chosen ‪#poundthealarm‬ for the win as well barbz. ‪#sorryvavavoomers‬." June 6, 2012. 4:26 PM. Tweet. The final verse of the song is taken from Cassie's "Fuck U Silly," a song she recorded with Minaj but never released. Critical Reception "Whip It" received mixed reviews from critics. Billboard editor Andrew Hampp gave the song a positive review, while calling it one of the best songs on the album, he also said "One of the better dance cuts on "Roman Reloaded," "Whip It" is good enough to make J. Lo jealous she didn't snare it as a follow-up to "On The Floor." Adam Graham of The Detroit News said the song made Minaj sound like a "generic dance-club diva, lost in a sea of pounding bass and EDM flourishes." Music Video Minaj confirmed the release of a video for "Whip It".Nicki Minaj confirms video plans for 'Whip It', 'Champion' Retrieved June 8, 2012. Asked by a fan on Twitter whether "Whip It" would have a music video, Minaj responded, "Yup and I know exactly where I'm shooting it!!".Twitter: Yup and I know exactly whr I'm shooting it!!! > RT @Street1kills: @NICKIMINAJ will whip it be a single it's truly amazing! #NickiWhipsIt Retrieved May 17, 2013. The video was never filmed. Live performances Minaj performed "Whip It" for the first time at Wango Tango on May 12, 2012. A video interlude with a remix of "Whip It" was played at her Pink Friday: Reloaded Tour. Credits ;Recording: *Recorded at: Conway Studios Los Angeles CA *Mixed at: Conway Studios Los Angeles CA ;Personnel: *Writers: O. Maraj, N. Khayat, A. Papaconstantinou, B. Djupstom, B. Hajji, W. Hector *Producers: RedOne and Alex P. *Recorded by: Trevor Muzzy & Alex P. *Recording Assistant: Jon Sher *Mixed by: Ariel Chobaz & Trevor Muzzy *Mix Assistant: Jon Sher *Vocal Editing by: RedOne, Trevor Muzzy & Alex P. *Background Vocals by: RedOne & Jeanette Olsson *All Instruments by: RedOne & Alex P. The credits for "Whip It" are adapted from the liner notes of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded.Digital booklet of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Charts Lyrics Explicit version Hey, you, jump in this ride It's real nice all slippery inside Wise guy come get this pie R-r-ride ride it in style Said it a minute age Boy I did it a minute ago I drop it up pick it slow I want it, I kick it though 'Cuz they know that I got that good shit Said I'm bad but I could be a good bitch Squeeze my body Rock my body Boy you make me go Na na na na na na na na na na we go Please my body Hear my body Boy you make me go Na na na na na na na na na na we go We go, hey stranger over there I'm really liking the way you whip it, whip it Yeah, I want your everyday Your so right Your so tight You got my world spinning You got my world spinning My head goes round and arou-round, round and arou-round Don't know what I'm thinking If we could, babe, stranger what you say I mean I'm liking the way you whip it, whip it, whip it, whip it, whip it, whip it Uh Na na na na na na na na na na we go x2 Oh is that my cue I'm looking for some brain to boost my IQ I'm like 5'2 My SAT scores was high too! But I don't mean to brag, I Louis Vuitton bag them Hopped out the jag, and proceeded to shag shag them Slim, trim, oh so light skin So peet-peet-peter, put the pipe in Squeeze my body Rock my body Boy you make me go Na na na na na na na na na na we go Please my body Hear my body Boy you make me go Na na na na na na na na na na we go We go, hey stranger over there I'm really liking the way you whip it, whip it Yeah, I want your everyday Your so right Your so tight You got my world spinning You got my world spinning My head goes round and arou-round, round and arou-round Don't know what I'm thinking If we could, babe, stranger what you say I mean I'm liking the way you whip it, whip it, whip it, whip it, whip it, whip it Uh Na na na na na na na na na na we go x2 }} Clean version Hey, you, jump in this ride It's real nice all slippery inside Wise guy come get this pie R-r-ride ride it in style Said it a minute age Boy I did it a minute ago I drop it up pick it slow I want it, I kick it though 'Cuz they know that I got that good s*** Said I'm bad but I could be a good b*** Squeeze my body Rock my body Boy you make me go Na na na na na na na na na na we go Please my body Hear my body Boy you make me go Na na na na na na na na na na we go We go, hey stranger over there I'm really liking the way you whip it, whip it Yeah, I want your everyday Your so right Your so tight You got my world spinning You got my world spinning My head goes round and arou-round, round and arou-round Don't know what I'm thinking If we could, babe, stranger what you say I mean I'm liking the way you whip it, whip it, whip it, whip it, whip it, whip it Uh Na na na na na na na na na na we go x2 Oh is that my cue I'm looking for some brain to boost my IQ I'm like 5'2 My SAT scores was high too! But I don't mean to brag, I Louis Vuitton bag them Hopped out the jag, and proceeded to shag shag them Slim, trim, oh so light skin So peet-peet-peter, put the pipe in Squeeze my body Rock my body Boy you make me go Na na na na na na na na na na we go Please my body Hear my body Boy you make me go Na na na na na na na na na na we go We go, hey stranger over there I'm really liking the way you whip it, whip it Yeah, I want your everyday Your so right Your so tight You got my world spinning You got my world spinning My head goes round and arou-round, round and arou-round Don't know what I'm thinking If we could, babe, stranger what you say I mean I'm liking the way you whip it, whip it, whip it, whip it, whip it, whip it Uh Na na na na na na na na na na we go x2 }} References Category:Songs Category:Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Category:2012